multimagnafandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Wars (G4 Story Arc)
The Time of Creation At the beginning of time, Omniscient willed into being a figure much like itself. She was called Kahlei, the Goddess of Creation. But she grew lonely by herself, and with the Omniscient's help, she created seven siblings. These siblings came to be known as the First Gods. Together, the eight divines began to create a Universe. Kahlei provided the direction, while Steroth and Chronia established the boundaries of Time and Space. Planets and Stars soon formed, and the Gods chose a tiny little ball of rock to be their playground. Typhia filled the planet with life-giving seas, and Infernus called forth massive volcanic eruptions that created land. Luminax gave light to all the stars in the sky. And Photax approached Kahlei with a wonderful idea. Life. They all created, and were happy. But there was one God who did not participate in the Creation. Detriak, the God of Destruction. His purpose was not to make, but to raze all that needed to be replaced or destroyed. From his ashes the Gods could start anew. Mountains crumbled beneath his might, so that the ground could be laid flat. And he was happy too. The first attempt by the Gods was crude, and primal. Large creatures roamed the planet, setting the ground trembling at their feet and the air full of their mighty roars and calls. But they were without purpose, without intelligence, and were oh so boring. Wishing to begin anew, Kahlei turned to her brother Detriak to wipe the slate clean. And that he did. A massive comet struck the planet, removing all life from the world and providing a fresh start. But a worm of fear was planted in the Gods. Fear of their brother, who was perhaps the most powerful of them all. They began to shy away, to shun their loyal brother, who was left puzzled and hurt at their betrayal. Their next attempt at life was much simpler, and much more elegant. The dominant species was a humble ape creature called man. They showed no signs of intelligence or specialness, so the Gods intervened and gifted them with special powers. The God Infernus gave them Determination, while his twin Typhia gave them Spirit. Man would aspire to great things, but Photax gave them Corruption, so that they would always be kept in check, while Chronia gifted them with the Wisdom to reflect on their actions. Steroth did not give a gift, as he believed he had nothing to give, and the Goddess Kahlei gifted Man with Love, to give Man something to live for. Man celebrated their gifts and the Gods, though not by their true names, and there was a great era of peace and happiness. But it was not to last. Detriak was not invited to share in the creation, of the gifting. The final betrayal shattered his goodwill and love, and so he gave a gift to Man out of spite, unknown to the other Gods. To disrupt their order, destroy their peace, and shatter their hearts, he built upon Photax's gift, and gave them Madness. Thus began their long and violent history. Fall of Man Horrified at what their creations were doing, the other Gods once again turned to Detriak once more to wipe the slate clean. Enraged at being used like that, Detriak murdered his brother Steroth in a fury. Chronia tried to warn Kahlei of Detriak's actions, but the Goddess of Creation did not believe her sister, until Infernus and Typhia were struck down as well. Photax fell next, while Chronia and Luminax fled to Earth. Finally, Detriak came for Kahlei. His sister died with a single blow, and with her dying breath, she prayed to the Omniscient to save whoever was left from Detriak's fury. But her prayer fell on deaf ears, for the great being had turned it's attention elsewhere, on a different Universe, full of different people. Detriak heard her prayer and learned of the existence of a higher being than himself, and vowed to bring it down as well. But for now, he would raze the earth, burning all of Man with his Emerald Flames. They wailed and died, offering little to no resistance. But there was one hope. Chronia and Luminax had fled to Earth, and turned themselves to stone, to avoid being detected by the Mad God. They willed a Sanctuary around themselves, to offer shelter to any mortal who ran from the flames. And finally, they had with them the power of Infernus and Typhia. When a God is killed, their essence seeps back into the Universe, becoming a Cure. This Cure either stays in a physical, orb-like form, or dissolves into nothingness, with it's power dispersing all around. Infernus and Typhia, upon their death, created the Flame and Aqua Cures, whereas the rest of the slain God's powers simply dispersed. Chronia and Luminax brought the orbs with them. The mortal men sensed this power and flocked to the Sanctuary, where three mortal men saw the Cures. Harnessing their power, they confronted Detriak and began to fight for their lives. The powers of the Gods proved to be too much for them, and they began to burn and melt away. Seeing this, Chronia lashed out with her last vestige of power and froze the four combatants in Time, displayed as a stone carving on a wall. The remaining mortals built a tomb around this carving, honoring their heroes, and then slowly dwindled and died. The age of Man had come to an end. Many long centuries passed, with all of Man's influence on the world falling into disrepair. The Gods slumbered on, and Detriak remained trapped, while outside hurricanes raged and time kept passing. Eventually, a new dominant species began to emerge, untainted by the hands of the Gods. The simple housecat, now swiftly and purposefully adapting to fulfil the needs of the new world. Centuries turned into millennia, and eventually Cats had evolved to a near-human state. They used what little remained of the human's resources, creating a society all their own. They prospered and flourished, more in tune with nature than man, but also not against industrialization. Human artifacts, though extremely rare, helped them to grow and to create, until the world was dotted with cities and the streets were filled with wagons and carts, and planes flew in the sky. Cats were in charge, now. Cat Wars